


You Heart Is My Sky

by seasaltmemories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then he gave her that familiar grin and her racing heart came to a standstill. It was the smile shared by both her crime-fighting partner and school friend. No matter what life gave her, it would be etched into her memory until the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Heart Is My Sky

She was unsure of what to wear at first. Tikki insisted that red was always beautiful on her, but something about that is too Ladybug for Marinette's taste. They've known for a few weeks now, but she didn't want this to a date between Ladybug and Chat Noir. She wanted this to be something the two of them would have enjoyed without superhero shenanigans.

For a while she flirted with the idea of wearing blue. It was Adrien's favorite color after all. Still something about that felt wrong. Immature isn't the right word, but the girl she was now is not the one who followed his schedule religiously and exploited whatever little detail she knew. She didn't want to end up regressing back over something as small as a color.

With a little outside input from Alya, Marinette decided to compromise with purple. Buried in the back of her closet was a simple purple summer dress. While it was still spring, it was warm enough for something sleeveless that afternoon.

When she arrived at the cafe, Marinette found Adrien dressed as he usually was. For a second her mind went racing with insecurities. God was she overdressed? Did he think she was trying too hard and creepy and weird? But then he gave her that familiar grin and her racing heart came to a standstill. It was the smile shared by both her crime-fighting partner and school friend. No matter what life gave her, it would be etched into her memory until the end of time.

"Hey Marinette!" He waved her over to the table he was seated at. "You look amazing!"

She found herself giggling despite herself. No matter what, compliments from him still flustered her. "Thanks, you look great as always."

Conversation after that descended into school related chit chat. Her previous anxiety melted away with each laugh, each play on word the two exchanged. Things didn't feel like a date so much as a normal conversation after school, but at the same time, the banter they'd shoot back and forth during patrol. It was so strange how her two worlds had smoothly merged together. At some point, Chat started to bleed over into Adrien and visa versa. Perhaps the same thing had happened with Ladybug and herself. Whatever the reason, it felt like she was seeing the true version of him for the first time.

"Your chocolate milkshake, little lady," The waitress from before placed her order between the two of them. "Anything else?"

"No thank you, ma'am!" Adrien answered, and she went off skating to another customer.

"Wait a sec, I thought you made an order before I got here? Shouldn't it be here by now?" Marinette lifted a question eyebrow.

"I didn't order anything."

"I thought we talked about this, you need to be eating more! Mom said-"

"Don't worry," With a wink of an eye, he seemingly pulled two straws out of thin air. "Stingy I know, but I thought sharing would be purrfectly romantic."

"I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you for that," Marinette tried to hide her growing grin.

"I think we know what I prefer." With that he stuck the two straws in the milkshake. "Bon appetit!"

Adrien ended up being right like he often was. While they had a mishap at first when one of them accidentally blew a bubble that popped in their face, things went better afterwords. It was really fun in a childish way. When there was less then a quarter left, the two ended up racing to see who would finish it first. After much slurping and battling straws, they had to declare a tie.

"Phew I'm stuffed!" Adrien sighed. "I don't think I could take another sip."

"Are you sure?" Marinette crossed her arms. "Don't lie."

"I mean it," He ran a hand through his hair. "If you don't trust me, then all you need to do is poke me gently. I bet that's all it will take for me to burst like a balloon."

"Let's see," Marinette's gaze hardened with determination as she poked his cheek jokingly. "I see no explosion."

"Try again. I bet another one will push me over the edge." Just then, her cell started to ring. A quick glance revealed that it was Alya of all people calling. Was something that matter?

"A moment," She explained to Adrien before accepting the call.

"Alya? What's going on?"

"Are you with Adrien right now?"

"Yeah but-"

"We have a message for you guys," Nino replied. Why was he with her? "Get him ready."

"What the heck?" Marinette muttered to herself. "Hey Adrien, it's a call from both Alya and Nino."

"Huh?" He mirrored her confusion. "What are those two up to?" He leaned across the table to listen in on the conversation.

"We're both listening now. Could you explain what's going?"

" _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling! And every time we kiss I swear I could fly"_ The duo almost dropped the phone from fright.

"Hope the lovely couple is having a fun time. We wish you luck!" Alya and Nino practically roared with laughter. "Bye y'all!" And just like that the two were off.

"What was that?" Marinette shot Adrien a weird look. It sounded like English, but she hadn't been familiar with the song, and it had played too quickly for her to pick up the words.

"I think I know what it is," Adrien had gone three shades paler. "I remember hearing it on the Ladyblog once."

"You visit the Ladyblog even though you get to see the action up close?" There was a pregnant pause as he took his turn to get flustered. The situation was so surreal and strange, Marinette found herself bursting into a fit of giggles again.

This time he joined her as well, and she swore the must have laughed for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. Inspired by a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr, Happy Birthday Angela, it's hard to believe we've known each other for so long! This has been a weird year for both of us, but I hope things will turn around now that you are the dancing queen


End file.
